Blue Wings
by allthecrazylords
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel tells the Winchesters and Bobby about their baby brother. Why haven't they met him? Did God leave because of him? Does it explain why the angels are so torn? What is the back story to their baby brother?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural

A/n: This fanfic is for my friend.

Oc= Johnathan

Chapter 1

Trying to find the new Angel Tablet has been a pain in the ass for Castiel, Gabriel, Bobby and the Winchester family. The new tablet was much more powerful than the old one, so they say, but just in case, they were hunting it down. They had a lead that it was to be in a church in be Chicago but it turned out to be a dead end.

Castiel looked at huge painting of angels on the inside walls. It was of him and all of his brothers and sisters when times were peaceful. There was a young male angel with tan skin, black hair and deep blue eyes, standing beside Lucifer with a huge smile. He touched the painting of the young angel.

"Who is that?" Mary Winchester asked as she came up beside him, catching everyone's attention.

"It's a painting," Castiel stated. "Of my brothers and sisters." He then pointed to himself standing beside Hannah and Raphael. "That's me." His eyes drifted back to the young angel.

Sam, Dean, Bobby and Jack went over to look at it.

"That's Johnathan. He's the last angel to have been born," Castiel said. "The baby out of us."

Dean looked at the angel. "Why haven't we met him yet? We met every other angel."

Gabriel had overheard the little conversation that was going on, turning his full attention towards them. He looked at the painting of all the angels that he never noticed, frowning slightly.

"You can't meet him," Gabriel said, sounding a bit angry for some unknown reason to the humans but Castiel knew the reason. "Johnathan is dead. He has been for a _long _time and it's something we _shouldn't _talk about." He flared at Castiel who was glaring right back.

"How come?" Bobby asked. ""Did God kill John?"

Both angels went tense and quiet at Bobby's question; it took self control for Gabriel not to lash out at that, Castiel just only felt his heart break.

"God _did_ _kill_ our baby brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**X- amount of thousands of years back in the past [when it was just Adam and Eve]**

"Lucifer!" A young tan angel with black hair and deep blue eyes and a beautiful pair of baby blue wings flew straight towards the archangel. "You're back!"

"Hello, Johnathan. Did you miss me?" Lucifer stumbled back as Johnathan tackled his older brother into a hug.

"I did."

The warrior angels, including Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel had been sent down to Earth to fight back the darkness from getting into the Garden and from reaching Heaven. Johnathan always worried when any of his siblings went out to check on things or to fight against the darkness, he would prefer if they didn't have to do anything that could be a risk to them. Though, he is an ambitious angel, always wanting to go where the older ones went.

"Is everyone fine?"

"Everyone's good," Lucifer assured. He patted his brother's head. "Now, I would like to rest up before the next crazy thing comes along. I'll see you later, kid."

Johnathan nodded, as Lucifer flew to the east side of Heaven where he had his own place. Angels don't sleep, but they do have to rest when their power has been pushed beyond their limits and that is the reason why everyone has their own place. Except for Johnathan, he is under Castiel's care.

The angel looked to see the warrior angels finally showing up, looking exhausted but gave him a smile to assure him that they were fine. Finally, Castiel came through, looking like he could drop at any moment.

Johnathan floated over to him, to go by side just in case he did drop. "Did all of you push your limits?"

"It was a rough one," was all Castiel said about the subject. "How's your healing training going? I expect to hear good news from Ariel."

Johnathan smiled, as the two of them were starting to head to their place. "I think I did good. I've been studying and practicing for when I'm on the field."

Castiel didn't say anything. He went over and over with Johnathan about him going in the field to fight, to witness what a battle can do, what reality he would face. Some angels were made to be warriors and some weren't, Castiel believes that Johnathan wasn't a warrior angel type.

"Well, we will discuss it when the time comes," Castiel said. The older angel knew that in a few more days, Johnathan would be considered old enough to start his test to see where he falls in the ranks of Heaven. Every angel from the highest and lowest of ranks were worried about it, Johnathan doesn't know what sort of creatures that has the power to match an angel.

Johnathan was excited for it, while Castiel was dreading.

-Winchesters transition-

**Current Day**

Every human, including Jack, was hanging onto Castiel's words as he was telling them about Johnathan. Gabriel was listening too, he was recalling a lot of good memories when that time seem simply and the recall of the worse day of their lives.

"My Father wasn't evil?" Jack asked.

"No, not at that time," Castiel said. "We'll get to that part."

Dean shifted on his feet, looking at the painting of the angels. "So… what exactly did he have to do? The test, what is even that?"

"It's for young angels to use their skill sets when they are out by themselves," Gabriel informed. "This is how we find if an angel is a warrior, a healer, a archangel… you get the idea." He sat down in a pew. "I must say, he did prove us wrong."

-Winchesters transition-

**Back in the past**

Apparently, Johnathan was excelling in practicing healing, Castiel was quite pleased with that. The few days before going on his test, Johnathan was packing down the information about healing, fighting, how to use his powers for his advantage.

On the day that he was to be sent out for his test, Johnathan became extremely nervous and he wouldn't listen to Castiel when he told him to calm down. Cas called for Gabriel to come and speak to him, to tell him that they will be watching him and will be by his side if bad went to worse.

The archangels, Castiel, Ariel and Ezekiel followed him to the Gates between heaven and Earth. There was no point in looking for God, He was barely around anymore and that didn't bother Johnathan at all.

The two guards at the Gates opened them.

"If there is an emergency, we will be right there to help you out," Raphael said, hugging the young angel.

Johnathan nodded. "I can do this." He hugged all of them. "Wish me luck."

With that, Johnathan turned and flew past the Gates to Earth, not noticing the worried expressions his siblings held for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Still in the past**

Flying down to Earth was… was a bit rough. The force of coming into the atmosphere and passing right through was difficult and hot, though the planet was actually beautiful. Johnathan looked around, it wasn't something he had ever seen before. It was exactly like his siblings said Earth was: nature- y. He walked towards the small lake that cuts through the land, he had no idea where he was but so far he was liking it. He went down on his knees to touch the… water- yes, his siblings calls it water- shivering from how cold it was.

The test wasn't in control, it was at random. Any angel who was doing his or her test had to face whatever was thrown at them, using every single skill that they got to determine what suits them.

He straighten up, looking around. He felt no other presence around him or within any distance. He decided to explore the strange,, new world, fascinated with every plant, animal, the scenery. He walked through groups and groups of trees, admiring how tall they were.

He continued on his path.

-Angel transition-

"He just started Castiel. Stop pacing!" Ezekiel, a warrior angel, flapped his grey wings in annoyance.

Castiel stopped, glaring at him before starting up his pacing. "I'm worried."

"We all are worried," Ezekiel said, sitting on a cloud, looking down to Earth. "He isn't near half as prepared as the rest of us." He tucked on his wings. "I blame Father for that."

Castiel stopped pacing. "He hasn't been around much."

"He's busy with creating more…humans," Ezekiel mentioned. "Lucifer told me. He's not happy about Father and I don't honestly blame him."

Castiel bit his lip. After since Adam and Eve have been created, God spent most of his time with them and forgetting about the angels. God always helped prepare the angels for their test, He didn't do it with Johnathan which pissed off a handful of angels, including Castiel, Lucifer, and Raphael. If any of them deserved to have a Father in this life, it was Johnathan.

"Keep watching him. I'm going to find Raphael," Castiel said. Ezekiel nodded when Cas took off to find the archangel.

-angel transition-

Johnathan wondered the Earth for a few hours, maybe more. He found a lot more nature, more animals and no other humans, however…he did find something, well someone. There was a dark shadow in the middle of the field, facing him, giving off an evil and dark vibe.

Jonathan's eyes glowed blue and his wings flared out in case.

"Don't," it said. "I'm not here to do anything."

"How can I trust you?" Johnathan studied the black shadow.

The shadow moved towards him. "It's up to you if you do." The shadow figure appeared in a human form, his white skin glowed and his black eyes were jet black.

A demon.

Johnathan stared at the demon, it was his first time seeing one up close. The demon tilted his head a bit, moving closer to him. "I never met you before. Your siblings, I had the… opportunity to meet. I'm Dominique."

"Johnathan," he introduced himself. He felt odd around this demon, he felt calm and safe. He slapped that feeling away, an angel shouldn't be feeling calm and safe around a demon. Maybe it was part of the test, to see how he would deal with a demon.

"Johnathan," Dominique said his name slowly with a smile, licking his lips. Suddenly his smile, turned into a frown. "I must go, hopefully we will see each other very soon." With that, Dominique disappeared.

Johnathan was just left standing in the field all by himself. My siblings would have killed him, he thought to himself. It was the truth. Though why didn't he kill the demon?

-amgel transition-

**Current Day**

"There were demons back then?" Dean asked, with a brow raised.

"Demons existed just as long as angels did," Gabriel said, wanting to slap Dean for asking a stupid question. "They just weren't as devious as they are today."

Sam looked at his angels before looking back at Cas. "How does this demon relate to your brother?"

Castiel looked at Gabriel, who looked back with a blank look. They knew that Dominique was fairly decent for a demon; at the time back then, They would have slaughtered him for speaking to Johnathan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In the past**

_He was cute, _Johnathan thought about the demon, as he wondered across the land, admiring it. He mentally punched himself in the head, an angel shouldn't think that way of a demon. It was wrong, demons were the enemies.

He never killed any demons, his siblings have though while he was locked away in the safety of Heaven. If any of his siblings knew what he had thought about that demon, nothing would be good. Shrugging it all off, He continued on his way until he felt a change in the atmosphere. It was a strong dark presence and it was making him very uncomfortable, whatever it was he now wanted it to go away so he could feel the peace that he felt before. He picked up on the darker presence and followed it's trail, leading him deeper into the trees.

-Castiel Transition-

**Present Day**

"Why did you stop?" Dean asked Gabriel, frowning slightly, he wanted to hear more.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about him," was all the archangel said.

Dean frowned, looking over at Castiel whom was still looking at the painting. He tilted his head, the two angels were having different reactions about their baby brother. Gabriel looked a bit pissed off and Castiel looked heartbroken; they said God had killed the young angel. He wanted to know more about it.

Castiel sighed. "The dark presence that he felt was coming from a group of demons." He turned around to face them all. "That was his test."

-Castiel transition-

**The past**

After a while of following the dark trail, he came across a group of demons, between fifteen and thirty of them. Deep down he wanted to back away, pretend like he didn't see any of them but with the amount of demons that were together in front of them, the issue had to be dealt with. He hid behind a tree, watching their every move and gearing their conversation. They were plotting, they wanted to put Hell on Earth and take over Heaven, let the demons rule and have the angels on their knees.

He made the angel blade appear in his hand, making his angelic powers surfacing. _What would Castiel do? _He thought whether or not to charge in. He extended his arm towards the demons, using his power to push them back by surprise, making them to fly back from the blast.

Johnathan came out from behind the tree with his blue wings stood tall behind him.

One of the demons had gathered himself quickly, staring at Johnathan with a snarl on his face. "Ah, looks like we have a little _fledgling _wanting to act tough."

The other demons chuckled.

"Where's your big brothers?" They were mocking him right now, trying to make him feel like a little fledgling.

Johnathan just snorted. "Their busy." He threw his angel blade at the one whom asked him the question, instantly killing him. The other demons roared furiously, lunging themselves at him. He used his powers to push them away to make a path to get his blade back. He killed the demons left to right, just like Ezekiel had showed him. He had the upper hand for a bit until one of them came up from behind and pulled on his wings, causing him to yelp and fall down. Two demons were pinning him down, as the third one stood above him.

"I like your fight. You would make a _great _demon."

As the third demon began to work his powers to change Johnathan into one of them, the young angel suddenly felt a surge within him and let it out. A blue light came from his chest, completely burning the demons into ashes.

Johnathan sat up, that surge of energy made him a bit dizzy and sick. He sighed, he was still feeling what angels aren't suppose to be feeling.

"You killed them," a familiar voice appeared in front of him. Johnathan looked up to see Dominique looking around, not bothered by the scene. "Are you okay?" He knelt down in front of the angel.

"I'm not sure." Johnathan closed his eyes, wanting whatever he was feeling right now to go the hell away. He should probably talk to Ariel about this. He opened his eyes, looking straight at the demon, more likely, he was staring at his lips.

If any of his siblings was here at the moment, the next thing he did would've had them losing their freaking feathers.

Johnathan kissed the demon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Present Day**

"They kissed?" Jack asked a bit surprised. That part was shocking to the humans and the nephilim.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. At that time of killing those demons and using his powers, he was probably feeling adrenaline and took a chance."

Gabriel scoffed, he was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Right now, he was looking like someone who doesn't like to talk about their brother but that wasn't the truth at all. He loved thinking and talking about the memories that he had of Johnathan but this part… he wanted to forget.

"There is more to this kiss."

-Gabriel transition-

**The past**

Johnathan pulled back after a moment of being lost with Dominique. He didn't look at the demon, he looked down at the ground, in shock of what he just did. Dominique watched the young angel for a moment, before putting his hand underneath the angel's chin to make him look at him. He lost himself in the angel's eyes, before leaning closer to kiss him again.

Johnathan was loving the feeling that he got when they touched lips again, though the image of his siblings disappointed looks was stuck inside his mind. He pushed back, disconnecting them.

"This is wrong," Johnathan said as he jumped up to his feet.

Dominique looked up at him with a smile. "Can't the Light and the Darkness hook up? Or are you worried of what your siblings might think? Or God?"

Johnathan growled, as he turned his back. This was his first time being on Earth, just to figure out where he would fit in the ranks of Heaven, feeling weird emotions towards a demon and already completed his test by taking out thirty-ish demons, he had no idea to what to do.

He glared at Dominique, his wings spreading wide, then took off straight to Heaven, not answering Dominique's question.

-Gabriel transition-

Johnathan hard flew up to Heaven, opening the Gates himself, before going to find Ariel. He was doing fine hiding from his siblings until he ran into Samandriel.

"Johnathan!" Samandriel called, happily as he flew over to him, ditching Uriel and Hannah. Though the two older angels came over as well. Samandriel hugged him. "How did it go? What's your rank?"

Johnathan hugged him back. "Being on Earth was for sure different," he said. He hesitated a bit before saying his rank. He didn't get the shiny glow of a metal magically appearing on his cloth like his siblings had experienced, and thankfully, he memorized Castiel's warrior pin and replicated that quickly. "Warrior."

"Congratulations," the three of them said in union.

Johnathan thanked them before excusing himself to go find Ariel to speak to her before going to find Castiel.

-Gabriel Transition-

It was obvious to find Ariel in the medical section of Heaven since she is the main angel of healing. There was barely any angel there except for Ariel, sitting and going over her medical supplies.

"Ariel?"

His voice made her lift her head instantly, she gave a smile before dropping it and rushing over. "Are you hurt?"

Johnathan shook his head. "No. I'm at full health." Ariel narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I…I felt overwhelmed on Earth."

"First time experiencing the emotions that the humans are going to be capable of is intense," Ariel said, knowing what her baby brother meant. "You're not out of your fledgling stage yet, so it would probably be confusing and close to unbearable."

Johnathan nodded. He opened his mouth to speak about his test and him kissing a demon and decided now wasn't a good time to discuss that. He wasn't sure how she was going to react to it, so for now, it had to be a secret.

-Gabriel Transition-

**Present Day**

Bobby sneezed, startling Jack a bit who had forgotten the older man was beside him. "Did he go find you?" Bobby asked.

"He did," Castiel said. "I was proud of him. I assumed to quickly that he might fail and get hurt."

Mary shifted in her spot between her sons, hearing a past memory from an angel wasn't just shocking but it showed that they experienced the same as the humans do. Heartbreak, happiness, anger… it made the connection between them all grow.

"What about Dominique?" Mary asked. "Did they are each other?"

Gabriel nodded. "They saw each other a lot behind our backs. Before we even knew about them, their relationship grew."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The past**

The last several weeks after his test, Johnathan became busy, learning a while lot more of what it meant to be a warrior from Ezekiel, Michael and Castiel. He had sneaked to Earth multiple times to spend time with Dominique, getting to know him more and each time, he kept falling more and more in love with him.

It was Sunday now, which meant a day of rest, Johnathan gladly taken off to Earth to meet up with his demon lover. Dominique was waiting for him on the coast line of what would be the Pacific Ocean. The angel landed behind him, wrapping his arms around the demons neck from the back.

"Missed me?"

"Of course I do." Dominique turned around to kiss his lover.

Johnathan smiled. "I really do appreciate you talking to the demons about easing their presence here," he said as he snuggled into his boyfriend. "Thank you."

Dominique smiled. "My demons needed a day off as well." He wrapped his arms around him. "Though I do have something to ask you and I know the Darkness and the Light isn't suppose to be… we aren't suppose to be but I was wondering if you would be mine."

Johnathan didn't say anything. He was taken by surprise of what Dominique was asking from him but it didn't matter. He was in love with the demon and he felt complete just being with him. He heard that God's new creations were to have soul mates, ones that completes each other, even though that was for the humans, maybe there were soul mates for entities like them. With the balance between to the sides, the whole universe would be peaceful.

"Yes."

-Lucifer transition-

God was finished getting everything put together for his new creations. The bodies, the souls, adding more emotion into the whole mix; it has been a lot of work and he was overdue for a break. He got up from his chair to leave his office to check on his children. He left the archangels in charge while he was busy, though He did get interrupted by Lucifer multiple times, angry at Him and ended up having Raphael and Michael wrestle him to get him out.

He had heard that Johnathan had done his test, taking down a group of demons, earning himself a place in the warrior ranks and God was proud of his baby angel. He knew Johnathan was different, ever since He created the boy. In all honesty, He was surprised that the baby angel didn't get the rank of archangel, he would definitely be a powerful one.

He made his way through Heaven, smiling at his children and laughing when he watched Balthazar and Gabriel bicker at each other before Nathaniel tackled them down. He searched all over Heaven to personally congratulate his son but couldn't find him anywhere.

He went over to look down at Earth that looked peaceful at the moment. He picked up on Johnathan's grace, He zoomed the view in to find something shocking. He watched as his son and a … demon lock their lips together. God blinked in shock, this was an issue. His children and his sister's, Amara, Hell spawns weren't suppose to… they weren't suppose to be… they are enemies.

God frowned, turning on his heels. He was going to get his son.

-Lucifer Transition-

Johnathan sat beside Dominique, watching the sun go down for the day. It was peaceful, he enjoyed being on Earth, he enjoyed being with the demon.

"We could always live in hidden," Dominique said as he felt Johnathan rest his head on his shoulder. "Amara can't do anything and your Father won't welcome me."

"I can't leave my siblings," he said. "They'll look for me if Father wouldn't."

"I _will_ look for you no matter what," a voice appeared from behind them, causing both entities to jump to their feet, instantly killing out their blades. There stood God along with Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel,, Raphael, Castiel and Anael. God glared hard at the demon. "I will give you a chance to back away from _my son_."

"Father, I-"

God snapped his head at his son. "This _is _a _serious _offense, son." Johnathan lowered his blue wings. God turned to his other children. "Michael, Lucifer take the demon to the prison cell. Gabriel, Raphael make sure there's no other demons; Castiel, Anael, take Johnathan back to Heaven, I need to speak to him."

Michael and Lucifer were instantly at Dominique's side subduing him before he could take off while Raphael and Gabriel searched the Earth for any more demons. God instantly disappeared, Johnathan looked at Castiel and Anael, the anger and disappointment were in their eyes were visible. Johnathan flinched, as they came over to him and guided him back to Heaven.

-Lucifer transition-

**The present**

Gabriel looked down at his feet, remembering how disappointed and angry he felt when he saw his brother and a demon together, heck, all of them were angry. The word spread throughout Heaven about it and every angel was shocked. He remembered after he and Raphael were done searching the other for any more demons and went back to Heaven, he heard his Father yell at Johnathan.

"Holy crap," was all Dean mumbled, figuring that this was the point where all went south.

Neither angel said anything as they remembered that moment. As soon as they were back in Heaven, God had went to make sure Lucifer and Michael put the demon in the cell, getting Gadreel to guard him until he figure out a sentence. Castiel brought Johnathan back to their place, waiting to be called to the office, he yelled at his baby brother and spanked him. He called him a 'disappointment' before taking his warrior pin.

"Yeah," Gabriel said barely above a whisper. "Holy crap, is right."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Present**

"So… what happened next?" Jack asked curious.

Castiel and Gabriel both shifted in their feet, looking uncomfortably guilty, but it was Castiel who spoke up.

"God found Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and myself in the Garden," he said. "He was angry and only told us we had to get our baby brother. So we went with him."

-archangels transitions-

**The past**

Castiel flew beside Raphael as he, the archangels and God went down to Earth to search for the youngest angel. They weren't given any idea why their Father was angry at the moment nor did He tell them why they had to go search for Johnathan. The young angel already passed his test and proved that he could take care of himself fine.

Castiel wasn't much attention until Raphael grabbed his arm from flying into Michael. They had stopped right in their tracks.

"Johnathan," their Father's voice was full of calm anger.

Castiel moved to the side, his jaw hitting the ground. Johnathan stood side by side by a demon whom had his arm wrapped around his waist.

Johnathan's eyes quickly moved to see his siblings then fully back on God. "Father-"

"I don't want to hear it," God interrupted. He rubbed the side of His temples. "This _is _serious, Johnathan and _we will _be speaking of it back home."

Castiel looked at Johnathan with disappointment. He believed the young angel had knew better, that the siblings had taught him better but apparently not.

"Castiel, take Johnathan back. Gabriel, Raphael, make sure there's no other demons on Earth; Michael, Lucifer, take this one to the prison, I'll decide his fate soon."

Johnathan's eyes went wide. "Father-"

God turned his back on Johnathan, heading to Heaven fort. Gabriel looked at Johnathan with pity while Raphael didn't look at him before taking off; Lucifer and Michael didn't say anything to him, they just pulled Dominique away from him and left. Castiel looked at Johnathan, his wings were down and his eyes were full of emotion; he was going to hug him to comfort him but he didn't. He shook his head at his baby brother before grabbing his arm and guiding him back home.

-archangel transition-

**The present**

Castiel looked down at the floor. He remembered as soon as they got to Heaven, he dragged Johnathan back to their place and spanked him hard over and over again, demanding why he would be with a demon. He remembered his baby brother not saying anything, just having tears flow from his eyes. He remembered God calling to meet with Johnathan personally a few hours later, quite angry and dealing out his punishment for it. Johnathan was grounded until God seen fit, he had to do the chores that no other angel wanted to do. It had taken three extra weeks before God could decide what to do with the demon they had in prison… the only solution He had was to kill him so he couldn't corrupt the youngest angel.

Once Johnathan got word of Dominique's fate, well…..

-archangel transition-

**The past**

The word of Dominique's fate spread across Heaven like a rapid fire, Johnathan was being held up in Heaven by Balthazar and Adner, while the execution was taking place. The older angels held him in the Throne room, keeping a close eye on their baby brother.

Johnathan flapped his wings in annoyance. "You don't understand, I need to go. I need to stop it."

Balthazar narrowed his eyes. "Sure," he said sarcastically before getting serious. "Do I have to remind you, that he _is _a demon."

Johnathan huffed. He dropped the conversation between them, it wasn't going anywhere and he had to stop his family from killing Dominique. He had somehow blasted the demons away during his test, and he was going to do it again. He turned his back on them, feeling a energetic charge build up before he let it out, taking his brothers by surprise.

He turned around to face them, finding them on the ground."I'm sorry." He spread his wings and took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**The Present**

"So… Johnathan had a punishment?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence from the angels. It was a bit hard to wrap his mind around the fact that an angel basically fell for a demon. An ancient demon.

"Yes," Castiel said. "He faced his punishment by me first since he was under my care. I grounded him after disciplining him. Father added to it." He didn't feel like getting into that.

"Dominique was held in our prison for about two weeks before Father decided that the best thing for Johnathan was to kill the demon," Gabriel voiced. "At that time, we believed that he was brainwashing our brother." The archangel frowned at himself for having a flashback. "The day of Dominique's, Uriel and Gadreel were watching over our baby brother… well, until he got the drop on them."

-Uriel transition-

**The Past**

Johnathan was packing back and forth in the Heaven's War Room, frustrated that his older brothers wouldn't let him leave. He understood the fact that his entire family believes that good can't be with evil and that they had the idea that they were saving him but they didn't understand. Johnathan stopped pacing, as much as he hate the thought, he had to make his brothers go down so he could escape. He had no other choice, he had to go save Dominique.

"Sit brother," Uriel said from his spot beside the door. "Everything will work out." Gadreel nodded with that.

Johnathan sat down in the middle of the room, his back towards his brothers. He was in tune with their conversation as he drew a sigil on the floor with some of his blood. At the moment he was choosing love over his family , and he understood that his family thought the demon was playing a trick on him to be on the dark side but… his family doesn't understand that Dominique wasn't playing anything on him. He was done drawing the sigil, he closed his eyes for a brief moment, apologizing to his brothers mentally as he pressed his hand down on it to activate it. The bright light from it caught the two older angels' attention before a wave of energy shocked them, causing them to collapse.

He wakes over to them. "Forgive me, brothers."

He ran out of the War Room,, making his way to Earth.

-Chuck transition-

The angels handled him roughly which was completely expected, he was the enemy that has corrupted the youngest of all the angels. Ezekiel and Naomi were the ones that made him collapse to his knees in front of God, with all the angels watching. Well, despite the fact that he was going to be killed, he was glad that Johnathan wasn't going to witness this.

"I told you again," Dominique decided to say something. "I didn't make _your _son _do _anything."

Lucifer scoffed. "Do you think we would believe you? Believe that our baby brother has fallen for someone like _you."_

Dominique bit his lip from snarling.

God looked at the demon, his face stone- cold serious. "Your involvement with my son is not suppose to happen. Whatever the relationship may be between the both of you is something that won't be tolerated." He tilted his head. "Let the Light stay bright and never be consumed by the Darkness, no matter what."

Dominique didn't respond at first, he just had a stare down with God. God took out his blade and raised it, about to strike the demon. "The Darkness may lose the way, but the Light guides him."

God didn't even make a response, He frowned slightly. He shook his head at the demon's words before he swung the blade. Dominique watched the blade come closer to him, he heard frantic wings flapping towards them. The next thing he knew was someone screamed 'No!' and he was pushed off to the side, where he heard all the angels gasp.

He looked up, his eyes widen in horror at the sight. Johnathan was the one who pushed him to the side, meeting with God's blade. The blade was in his heart, his wings flutter in pain. Every angel was in disbelief of the scene in front of them, even God seemed to be… the Creator of all things looked more angry than disbelief.

"Johnny…" Dominique barely whispered.

The angel looked at him with a sad smile before looking at his Father. There was no moment to speak, the reason why his Father choses to kill Dominique was so he could spare his son. God didn't say anything as he forced his blade deeper into Johnathan's heart, making his grace burn out of him.

"NO!" Dominique screamed as he witnessed it.

God pulled his blade out, Johnathan's dead body fell in front of him. Dominique's chest heaved angrily, none of the angels reacted… they weren't sure how to.

Dominique got onto his feet. "You'll regret doing that." He pointed at God. "I _will_ make sure every single demon run havoc. I'll make sure you witness Your downfall."

-castiel transition-

**The Present**

"… and Dominique kept his promise," Gabriel said. "Demons muck the Earth so much…"

Mary got up to hug both him and Castiel. "I'm sorry for your loss." She pulled back from hugging Gabriel.

"Thanks," the Archangel said softly. He was silent for a moment before adding, "It was a domino effect, you know. God basically locked himself away after that, continued to work on humanity. Lucifer started the Uprising, then there was the Fall, demons running about, humanity screwing itself over and Father took off."

None of the humans nor Jack commented on that. It was interesting and surprising and sad at the same time to know about the youngest angel and the fate that had fallen onto him without choice. Castiel wished he could go back and listened to him instead of passing judgement on little information and Gabriel would trade God's life for his brother.

Castiel sighed, he always enjoyed going down memory lane but not this. We, um, we need to get back to the bunker." He cleared his throat. "Figure out what to do next."

No one said a word as they slow walked out of the church, Castiel and Gabriel stayed behind the group, both receiving looks from Dean and Sam which they dismissed. The angels shared a silent moment, they never talked about that day before… every awful thing happened immediately after that and Gabriel had taken off. It took a millennia for Castiel and Gabriel to be the first two angels to relive that.


End file.
